


At Midnight

by kaianbptwice



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianbptwice/pseuds/kaianbptwice
Summary: At Club Moonsun, things happen. Dance. Or falling in love. In hard times like school, and life in general—Club Moonsun is the way to go. And if you want to relax? Try Wheesa avenue, the bookstore above the secret club.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 15





	At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ‘bad girl’ and a ‘goody two-shoes’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every oneshot is based around the club and book store keke enjoy.
> 
> also—this was just gonna be a 2yeon oneshot but i loved the concept now you getting a multi fandom book

Nayeon knew better than to go to places she wasn’t familiar with. It’s not only for safety—but it’s rational. Being a teenage girl and at an unfamiliar place is dangerous.

But Sana had been going on and on about this secret club in Itaewon. It was so well hidden if you weren’t familiar with the area you’d never find it. When Sana mentioned it was a dance club—where dance battles happened she was intrigued. 

To be honest—it sounded like a Step-Up movie waiting to happen. Nayeon wasn’t sure if she wanted to go. She loved dancing, and it sounded fun. But it required sneaking out and that’s not something she wanted to do.

Then again, her mother knew sometimes she snuck out. But that was only to go get food or console a friend. Usually her mom would say just tell her. She would never let Nayeon go to a club all alone a _secret_ one. 

It was compelling even her goody two-shoes bestie Jihyo had gone. And that’s how she met her girlfriend Sunmi from the rival private school. Nayeon was knocked out of her thoughts when her shoulder bumped someone else's. 

Sadly enough her books and all her organized papers tumbled to the floor. At first she didn’t see who it was, instantly bending down to pick up her papers. 

Someone stood in front of her, she could see black Doc Martens. Of course she ignored it apologizing to whoever she bumped into. What she wasn’t read for was when the person squatted.

It was the resident ‘bad girl’ _(she actually wasn’t bad)_ Yoo Jeongyeon. Her short black hair and beanie sitting atop her hair. Jeongyeon gathered the papers that had spread into her hands neatly.

They were a private school, so uniforms were required. But they never said what shoes, hats, or jackets they could wear. Jeongyeon took it upon herself to wear her beanie, leather jacket, and combat boots. 

Nayeon didn’t understand why people tried to make her out as a bad girl. Maybe she was broody, and emotionally detached—but some people just aren’t a people person. And Nayeon understands that. And she did not like when teachers took advantage of their authority.

Jeongyeon wouldn’t allow a teacher to belittle or bully her with their power. Not like everyone else—and teachers who did that didn’t like being put in place. Nayeon admires that a lot.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve watched where I was going.” 

“Don’t worry it’s fine.” Jeongyeon gives her a tiny smile, making her heart flutter. She hands Nayeon her stuff and brushes past her. 

“Ohhh, you bumped into the bad girl?” Jihyo comes up beside her, startling Nayeon. 

“She’s not a bad girl.” 

“Well tell that to Yoongi’s broken wrist.” The big eyed girl shrugs.

“He was harassing a girl, he deserved it. It’s not like any of those coward ass guys would do anything. So she did.” Nayeon defended, swinging her locker open.

“Someone has a crush.” 

“WHAT?” People turn to her. “I-I mean what? On Jeongyeon? No. I have a girlfriend, remember? I’m taken by JYP’s Lacrosse captain.” Nayeon denies shaking her head.

“Mhm and i’m taken by our rival school’s soccer captain.” Jihyo shrugs. 

“Because you are..”

“I know I just wanted to say that.” Jihyo giggles and Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Speaking of others, here comes miss Dami.” 

Nayeon’s eyes snap down the hall where her girlfriend walks down with her group of friends. Her and Dami had been an item since the middle of last year. She was a good girl. A total girl crush. 

It made sense Dami would go for the school’s students body president and cheer captain. They levitated towards each other. But what always ate at Nayeon was if they would even last.

Her girlfriend’s eyes instantly lit up as she saw Nayeon. The short brown mop on her head gets in her face, and she shakes her head. Water from what Nayeon assumed was a shower after practice flicks everywhere. 

“Hello beautiful.” Dami pulls Nayeon by the waist for a kiss. 

“Hey babe.” Nayeon pulls away, fixing Dami’s glasses. Then her tie, this girl couldn’t dress herself. 

“Are you ready for date night tomorrow? I have an amazing plan.” Dami quips her friends whistling as she winks at Nayeon. 

“And what is that?” 

“You’ll find out tomorrow. I have class, I’ll see you after school.” And again Nayeon is pulled for a kiss, this one a bit more heated—Dami’s annoying ass friends barking like middle schoolers. “Bye baby, and bye Jihyo.” Dami pat’s the smaller girl's head before walking away.

“She’s a _dog_ Nayeon! Why are you still with her?” Jihyo doesn’t like how close Dami is with one of the other girls. But Nayeon doesn’t see it. 

“Because we love each other.” Nayeon closes her locker and the bell rings. “Bye!” 

Jihyo watches her best friend walk off to class. Her eyes turn to Jeongyeon who’s looking at her with question. They’ve always had a close friendship. But Jeongyeon didn’t socialize with her much in school, usually just over the phone or outside of school.

She shook her head and Jeongyeon nodded walking away. When Nayeon got to class her mind was set on the club. She was going to look tonight—she was told it was most active at midnight.

* * *

Regret washed over her when she didn’t bring a jacket. It was colder than expected. It was currently eleven fifty, Nayeon walking toward the more secluded part of Itaewon. No wonder it was hidden so well—they really made it a secret.

Jihyo had told her it was in a book store, there would be a bookshelf or something to get in. Nayeon was iffy, she was hoping she didn’t walk into Hogwarts or something. The only thing she thinks she was smart about was what she chose to wear.

Her pink oversized jumper did a small amount to keep her warm. And her jeans were ripped so she was even colder. And then her white sneakers. It was smart because if something went wrong she was capable of getting away easily. 

There was the bookstore, it was actually very cottagecore vibey. She read the small lit up sign _‘Wheesa’s Avenue’_. It’s cute. Nayeon walks in and there's a woman sitting at the counter nose deep in a book. Her hair is long and black, she has on an oversized sweater and some cute glasses.

The woman looks up when the door closes, a smile instantly grazes her lips. Another girl is beside her, head using what she assumed was the book she had been reading as a pillow. Soft snores resonated from the short blonde hair woman’s lips.

“Welcome. I’m sure you’re probably here for you know..” She trails off and Nayeon nods. 

“Yeah but actually...how long does this stay open? It is beautiful, I really like books.” Nayeon says it genuinely, she enjoys reading. 

“Cute, I’m Yongsun, this is my colleague Wheein. But as you can see she’s a bit exhausted. The bookstore is open everyday except sundays. Nine AM to 12 PM.” 

“Wow..this is honestly amazing. I’ll definitely come check you out after school tomorrow.” Nayeon looks at the various bookshelves—she honestly is really considering skipping the club.

“Yeah you’re the last guest to let in. Now I see you’re more interested in the books, but save that for tomorrow! The dancing is picking up. It's on the very far shelf on the right end.” Yongsun instructs. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mhm.” 

Nayeon does look at a few of the shelves, a lot of good books actually—. Finally she reaches the far shelf as instructed. She remembers Jihyo saying ‘helmet’ and nothing else.

Her eyes land on a small metal statue that looks like a helmet. She hesitates for a second but finally pushes on it. The shelf slides open and she’s instantly flooded with 2ne1’s song _‘Fire’_ blasting loudly. 

Nayeon then agrees with her earlier hypothesis—she just walked into a crossover of Step-up and Honey. Past the balcony that’s covered by a chain-link fence is multiple dance floors. 

Further to her left is the extended part to a larger balcony, an upper floor. There’s three dance floors each with a sign that says ‘Sector’ with designated numbers. It’s fast and there’s a stage with the DJ wait is that Dahyun—

“Hello love! Welcome to Club Moonsun.” A woman with lavender hair quips. “Come over here baby you look lost, a freshie I take it.” 

Nayeon walks to the woman who sits behind the counter. It’s a small bar, she guesses for those who don’t want to be _too_ close to the action. The woman looks really friendly. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Yes, when everyone first steps in they look like a child in a candy store. It was your childlike wonderment look for me.” She chuckles and Nayeon feels at ease. “So would you like to learn how Club Moonsun works? I’m Moonbyul.” Moonbyul extends a hand.

“Nayeon and yes” Nayeon shakes it back. 

“Sit down mamas.” _(Moonbyul says mamas I just know it okay.)_ Moonbyul gently says. “So this is a secret club. It’s where you know no one and don’t have to deal with what the outside world makes you put up with. This club is to get away, and be yourself without anything holding you back.” 

“Wow..that’s actually really cool.” 

“Mhm, and if you do know some people they’re probably a private school kid. Also! If you’re looking for guys you have to look hard. Most people here are women, and if they’re men they’re either gay or just trying to let loose.” 

“Noted..I’m lesbian anyways. Wait how did you know I was—.”

“You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Like a lot of them who come in, they all do.” Moonbyul shrugs. “I’m sure you’ll know someone.” 

Moonbyul steps out from behind the counter. She waves for Nayeon to follow. They go to an opening on the railings that isn’t sanctioned by fencing. Nayeon actually sees multiple familiar faces. She sees Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. They’re super young to be at a club.

“Ah you know the school meal club?” 

“Yeah same school.” 

“They’re my best employees. Dahyun? That girl can DJ like there’s no tomorrow. She really knows her shit, her mashups and mixtapes never fail to get everyone going.” Moonbyul points where Dahyun is messing with a sound system. 

It shocked Nayeon really. That Dahyun—president of the music club who played the piano like Mozart and Beatoven’s love child. Was Djing like Diplo and Marshmello combined. 

“That’s music club president Dahyun? Wow.” 

“Over there? Chaeyoung is an artist in painting—but she’s an artist in mixology. I’ve never seen someone her age mix so well! She pulls drinks out of her ass every other day!” 

Nayeon eyes Chaeyoung at the bar mixing drinks. She was impressing what looked like a party doing the color changing drink trick. It was astounding to her really.

“All of her drinks have an alcoholic and non-alcoholic option. Especially since we do have minors. It’s helpful that she keeps them included, since she is one herself.” 

Then they turn their attention to Tzuyu, she’s not really doing anything in particular. Nayeon wonders if Sana knows her girlfriend is out and about. 

“Tzuyu—wow. When we have speakeasy nights on sundays god she kills it. She does a lot of her own singing on club nights too but today she wasn’t up for it. She’s idol material. A total puppy.” Moonbyul smiles

“What else?”

“Well baby girl from what you can tell this is a dance club—I know you’re probably thinking _‘Oh my god is this Step-Up?_ ’ Yes it is.” Moonbyul does air quotes making Nayeon laugh. “We have dance battles, and tournaments. We have random battles or scheduled battles.” 

“What do you get if you win?” 

“Well for random and scheduled battles you get clout. With tournaments you get money. You can either dance solo, duo, trio, or a group. The floors are big enough for a twelve member dance group.” 

“Why do you have sectors?” Nayeon questions.

“Sectors are just to stay organized. Sector one is the main dance floor where most battles happened. The other two are if you’re here to have fun and dance.”

“This is well thought out actually.” 

“And to think I was going to open a jazz club! Or a speakeasy! My wife is very smart.” 

Nayeon does put two and two together.

“The bookstore owner is your wife? Yongsun?” 

“Mhm! That’s how the club got its name. Combination of our names. _Moonsun_.” Nayeon watches the way Moonbyul’s eyes glaze over at the thought of her wife. 

“Then who’s Wheesa?” 

“That’s our best friends. Wheein and Hwasa, also married, and also a name combination. Wheein and Yongsun are more on the homebody side. Which is why they run the bookstore. Hwasa and I are more the extraverts who like loud places. So we run the club.” 

“What does Hwasa do?”

“She runs the VIP section.” Moonbyul points to the otherside of the floor that has rooms and gates off tables. “Hwasa does work with those private businesses owners like CEO’s and such. I do publicity.” 

“This is so cool.” It’s all she can say as she scans the club.

Nayeon chokes upon seeing who else is there. To her left Jeongyeon is leaned against the fence. Staring right at Nayeon with a sharp gaze. Moonbyul sees her and instantly lightens up. 

“You know Jeongyeon? Jeongie! Come here! She’s one of our elite dancers. Wins every battle.”

Jeongyeon smiles, walking towards them and Nayeon can feel the room get hot. The girl is really living up to her bad girl title. Every article of clothing is black. Her v-neck t shirt that shows off her muscular body. The beanie, leather jacket, and combat boots. 

“If it isn’t the goody two-shoes Im Nayeon.” Jeongyeon’s voice is deep and sultry. It makes Nayeon dizzy. “Never thought i’d see you here.” 

“You underestimate me.” Nayeon returns the burning gaze.

“Wow—as lovely as this sexual tension is I want nothing to do with it. Have fun Nayeon. You look like a dancer by the way.” Moonbyul walks away leaving them both flustered. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I like to dance. Is that a problem?” 

“No it’s cute. I was wondering when you’d finally show up. Momo tells me you know how to dance.” Jeongyeon’s sizes Nayeon up, who doesn’t let the girl intimidate her.

“I finally gave in to Jihyo’s nagging. When Mina told me I think it was finally time.” 

“Jeongyeon! Dude Seulgi and Lisa want to challenge us!” Momo zooms up the stairs. 

“When?” 

“Five minutes let’s go!” Momo doesn’t even see Nayeon, leaving as soon as Jeongyeon acknowledges her. 

“Enjoy the show Im.” Jeongyeon takes off after her.

Nayeon feels adrenaline shoot through her body at the comment. She follows after and towards the dance floor. After a few minutes the music stops and Dahyun talks into the microphone.

“Alright ladies, gentleman, and theys! We have a dance battle tonight with our two favorite duos. One which includes my beautiful girlfriend Momo. Enjoy Jeongmo and Blonded!” Dahyun announces and people make a circle on the large dance floor.

She watches as Jeongyeon and Momo emerge from the crowd. Across from them Nayeon recognizes Seulgi and Lisa from SM and YG academy. They’re amazing dancers, well known for their skills.

“You all know your DJ Dubu loves the retro vibe. So tonight's battle is retro concepts. Here is the catch! You can’t do the choreography to the songs. It’s freestyle. We’re rating you based on sharing the same brain cell and syncing your dances even though it’s freestyle. Let the dancing begin!” 

Nayeon loves the aura, the duo’s hug and shake hands. Both going to stretch while Dahyun finds a track. For the first time ever Jeongyeon takes off her hoodie. She tosses it to Chaeyoun who’s behind the bar. The girl is giggling like a schoolgirl and cheesin like a fangirl.

“Okay, first up our duo Blonded! Get ready.” Dahyun starts a song and it definitely fits the concept. _MAGO_ begins playing. “You have the first verse and chorus to brainstorm, when the end of the second starts, dance!”

_My life is waiting for you_

_Geoul sok nal bogo unneun geunyeo_

_My heart is beating for you_

_No more fairy tale_

_Bameun Tic-tak, tic-tak_

_Ring my heart_

She feels chills run up her spine at how easily Seulgi and Lisa come up. Watching as they talk and move their bodies, either nodding yes or shaking no.

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Simpanhae bwa jigeum nal_

_Heundeulliji aneul teni_

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Nareul wihan chumeul chwo_

_Bameun Tic-tak, tic-tak_

_Feel so high_

Finally the second verse hits and the duo sways a second. Syncing their sways together before it gets towards the end of the second chorus they start their dancing. 

_Bulkkocheun pigo dalbichi gadeukae_

_We can dance in this moon night again_

_Janeul deureo bwa miraereul gajyeo bwa!_

Seulgi and Lisa move _exactly_ how Dahyun had asked, as if they were sharing the same brain. It was a lot lower body and leg movement. Both do a hip thrust and a swift spin when the chorus starts.

_My life is waiting for you_

_Geoul sok nal bogo unneun geunyeo_

_My heart is beating for you_

_No more fairy tale_

_Bameun Tic-tak, tic-tak_

_Ring my heart_

Jeongyeon and Momo looked impressed—shit even Nayeon is impressed. It feels like she’s watching a concert with how well they’re doing. But she has a feeling Jeongmo have something up their sleeves.

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Simpanhae bwa jigeum nal_

_Heundeulliji aneul teni_

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Nareul wihan chumeul chwo_

_Bameun Tic-tak, tic-tak_

_Feel so high_

_In the midnight_

_In this midnight_

_Bulkkochui chukbok sok dasi taeeonaseo nara_

They stopped with the music, and Dahyun made sure it paused for a while. It came back booming with bass and all the music. Seulgi and Lisa continued going just a little bit off but brought it back with the closing chorus.

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Simpanhae bwa jigeum nal_

_Heundeulliji aneul teni_

_MAGO, MAGO_

_Nareul wihan chumeul chwo_

_Bameun Tic-tak, tic-tak_

_Feel so high_

“Whew! The competition is heating up tonight! What do we score them tonight folks?” 

People screamed loudly at the top of their lungs. It made Dahyun smile broadly. She messed with her computer and large numbers shot up on the screen. 

_9.7...not bad._

Nayeon thinks to herself and watches as Momo and Jeongyeon get ready for their own song. She feels nervous for them, she’s seen Momo dance. But Nayeon didn’t even know Jeongyeon was a dancer. 

“Now time for Jeongmo. Get ready fools.” 

The music starts, Nayeon smiles as Momo and Jeongyeon get excited. She guesses they know the song very well. 

_Blue hour!_

_Nan eosaekhami neomu shireo geunyang utji_

_Baby I know we were special_

_Sesang hanappunin special_

_Neoye biweojin geu seonmulsangja gateun nunbit_

_Jeomuneun jeo taeyang sok neowa na_

_Yeah yeah I can_

Jeongyeon and Momo begin talking to each other. Nayeon can feel how fast her heart is beating. The rush of watching them makes her feel at ease. It doesn’t take long till they're ready.

“Come on Jeong.” Nayeon mutters to herself. She doesn’t know why, but she _really_ wants her to win.

The end of the second verse approaches and the hair stands up on the back of her neck. Anticipation making her bounce on her heels. Shivers running up and down her spine with excitement.

Her eyes widen at how good they actually are, the synchronization is amazing. Jeongyeon slides past Momo, and the girl does the same, both doing a cocky hip thrust at the two other girls. 

_So tell me what to do_

_Taeyangeul meomchul clue_

_Miso jieul neol bwatji_

_Woah ohh yeah_

_Cuz it's you, You're the one that I want_

_You, Everything that I want_

_Blue, Geu sungan muldeun noeul, modeun ge bakkwieo_

_Daseotshi oshipsambune urin gyesok areumdaweo_

Nayeon smiles when Jeongyeon jokingly points at her mouthing the words. They spin and do a cute little hop—still insync. Nayeon is on her toes, watching how they work so well. All it takes is eye contact and they know what to do next. 

Cause of imagination!

Jeo haneure

Orenjibit mabeobi

Kkeuchi nagi jeone

_Cuz of imagination_

_Geu challae_

_Can you feel the rush_

_Can you feel the rush_

_Shigana meomchweojweo_

Jeongyeon and Momo move just right never messing up once. Nayeon can’t tear her eyes away, especially from Jeongyeon. Her body moves just right—and her body movements fluid. 

_I wanna stay_

_Can you feel the rush_

_Can you feel the rush_

_Du segyeye gyeonggyeseon geu teume_

_Neowa nareul namgigopa_

_Come on let's do it!_

She loves the way Jeongyeon is mouthing the words. Never letting that distract her from what she’s doing. Not even once is there a let up. Nothing out of place as they dance their hearts out. It ends and there’s an explosion of cheers. 

Nayeon finds herself clapping, Jeongyeon’s eyes meet hers. She mouths ‘good job’ and Jeongyeon gives an eye smile. The cheers die down and Dahyun speaks.

“All right everyone. How do we think they did?” Dahyun pulls up her headphones. 

Nayeon knows why because screams literally shake the building. She knows then they won. And when they get scored a ten it’s set in stone. Lisa and Seulgi look defeated but not upset. 

Jeongyeon finds Nayeon after she decided to wait by one of the walls. The younger girl is glowing, she also has her beanie back on. Her leather jacket resting over her left forearm.

“So you gonna dance?” She questions.

“No, not tonight. I wanted to check it out first. Maybe next time though.” Nayeon shakes her head. 

“Okay if you won’t battle at least dance with me and get some of that stress off you?” 

Nayeon goes to object, but _Levitating_ starts playing. Who is she to deny Dua Lipa a dance? Or _Jeongyeon_ for that matter? The girl tossed her jacket on a chair giving Nayeon a view of what was under. 

“Dammit fine.” 

“Come on then.” 

_If you wanna run away with me, I know a galaxy_

_And I can take you for a ride_

_I had a premonition that we fell into a rhythm_

_Where the music don't stop for life_

_Glitter in the sky, glitter in my eyes_

_Shining just the way I like_

_If you're feeling like you need a little bit of company_

_You met me at the perfect time_

“Don’t be shy, just let loose! I promise it’ll feel good after.” Jeongyeon assures as they stand in the crowd of other sweaty, dancing people. 

Nayeon breathes out and Jeongyeon holds out her hand. Gaze softer than usual, no longer hard or sharp. She takes her hand and it’s soft, _strong_. It’s comforting for her.

“Let loose.” 

And she does—her body moves with the song. Jeongyeon doesn’t look surprised, more impressed. Nayeon let’s the beat guide her. Mind blurring as she dances close to Jeongyeon.. _really_ close.

_You want me, I want you, baby_

_My sugarboo, I'm levitating_

_The Milky Way is liberating_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got you, moonlight, you're my starlight_

_I need you all night, come on, dance with me_

_I got you, moonlight, you're my starlight_

_I need you all night, come on, dance with me_

_I’m levitating_

“There you go, now with me.” Jeongyeon slides to the right and Nayeon goes left. They continue like that, laughing until Nayeon decides to get closer. 

“Show me more miss Channing Tatum.” 

“Oh not the step-up reference!” Jeongyeon groans, she places her hands on Nayeon’s hips. “This okay?” 

“It’s fine.” Nayeon feels hot, her cheeks heating up as Jeongyeon presses up against her back. She can feel her abs—

“Now just follow my body, it’s all about the hips.” 

She follows, her hands settle over Jeongyeon’s. As they sit on her waist, the tops of Jeongyeon’s hands are soft too?! They move like that, Nayeon not necessarily grinding on Jeongyeon—more swaying.

“See? Told you.” The girl smiles down as Nayeon gets lost in it.

The song finishes and they dance a few more. Their dancing isn’t as controlled. They actually danced like idiots. Even when Jeongyeon was flopping around like a newborn fawn-she still looked good. 

Nayeon decided it was time to go, and Jeongyeon walked her out. Moonbyul told Nayeon she’s welcomed anytime. They walked through the bookstore, Yongsun and Wheein already gone. 

It’s freezing outside as they step out. Still deep in conversation laughing about their antics. Nayeon asked how long Jeongyeon had been dancing. She shivers and Jeongyeon takes off her jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

“You’re going to be cold Jeong.” 

“I’ll be fine, my house isn’t that far from here. Do you need a ride? It’s really late.” 

Nayeon glances at her bike and Jeongyeon does too, laughing with the shake of her head. Nayeon grabs her bike, and Jeongyeon takes it rolling as they walk down the secluded area.

Jeongyeon gets Nayeon into the truck before gently placing her bike in the bed of her truck. Nayeon is glad she did not have to pedal on her bike in the middle of the night fifteen minutes home. They pull up to her house and she’s glad her truck isn’t loud.

“You look less tense. I think you should go there more often.” Jeongyeon turns to her, a smile on her lips.

“I’m considering it because I had fun. A lot of fun, thank you. For that and the ride home.” Nayeon whispers. 

She gets out of the truck, and Jeongyeon pretends she forgot Nayeon still has her jacket. Nayeon pretends to forget she has it too. She wants an excuse to talk to her.

“Goodnight Nayeon.”

“Goodnight Jeongyeon.” 

Nayeon climbs the tree to her balcony and watches as Jeongyeon drives off. She gets into her room and changes quickly. Happy her mom didn’t hear her get in. It’s two am by the time she lays down. Jeongyeon fresh in her mind as her eyes flutter close. 

* * *

It’s safe to say Nayeon was exhausted when she woke up. But she didn’t regret it at all. When she got to school she saw how the school meal club didn’t even look exhausted. She knows she looks like it.

Jihyo skipped to her locker, along with Sana, Mina. All of them grinning at her, Jihyo’s eyes drifted down to Jeongyeon’s jacket.

“So..how was it? I see you have something there.” Sana smirks and Nayeon shakes her head.

“I had a lot of fun and—I didn’t bring a jacket so she gave me hers.” 

“And a ride home.” Jihyo buts in and everyone laughs.

“How did you know that?” 

“Sunmi was at the club last night babe.” 

“Uhm..yeah anyways—.” Nayeon didn't finish, her eyes instantly catching Jeongyeon as the girl walked towards her. “Jeongyeon!” 

Jeongyeon snapped her head to Nayeon and smiled, she walked over and said hi to Nayeon’s friends. They all said hello back, Mina snickered.

“I see you have a gift for me?” Jeongyeon teases.

“That I do, here. Thank you for letting me borrow it.” Nayeon hands it back, smiling so wide it makes her cheeks hurt. 

“No problem..next time just text or something, I can take you too and from. It’s dangerous to ride your little pink bike at two am.” Jeongyeon offered, her eyebrows raised. Nayeon assumed she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine, here.” She grabs a piece of paper jotting down her number.

“You also owe me a dance, you have potential. Just.. you’re too uptight.” 

Nayeon’s friends all agree, and she glares at them. Before Nayeon can return her comment a hand slams between her and Jeongyeon on the locker.

“Is there something I can help you with Jeongyeon?” Dami blocks her view of Nayeon, a challenging look in her eyes.

“Dami quit-.”

“Move along, I don’t need your influence on my girlfriend.” She growls, and Jeongyeon stands up straighter face to face with Dami. Her jaw clenched. But she walks away, not saying anything else.

Nayeon is stunned and pissed. She slammed her locker closed and walked away. Dami walked after her, and her friends all shared respective looks. 

“Nayeon! Hey wait up!” Dami grabs her elbow.

“What the fuck was that?!” Nayeon seethed, now she understood why Jeongyeon kept to herself.

“She was bothering you.” 

“No she wasn’t! I was giving back her jacket because I forgot to give it back.” 

“Wait..why do you have her jacket?” Dami looks hurt, confused.

“Dami it’s not like that.” 

“Then what is it like?”

“I went to visit the club and she helped me get accustomed, and gave me a ride home.” Nayeon shakes her head.

“You went out?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Dami shakes her head walking off.

“Dami!” Nayeon calls out after her but gets ignored. 

She doesn’t chase the girl, knowing it’s better to let her cool off. Nayeon hopes to find Jeongyeon later and apologize. That’s the only thing floating around her mind the rest of the day.

It was later that day after school when Nayeon went to the bookstore as promised. Yongsun smiled upon seeing her walk in. Nayeon loved the aura, it wasn't too packed, just the right amount of people.

“I knew you were a bookworm. Go take a look, I’ll be here.” Yongsun shooed her away. As Nayeon browsed, her phone buzzed and it was a text from Dami.

**_Dami~_ ** _Cancelling date night, don’t feel good._

Nayeon just replied a simple ‘ok’ she was still pissed at Dami. Instead she lost herself browsing books. There were so many to choose from, it felt like she was in heaven. Upon her search she stumbled on Jeongyeon. 

The girl is manspreading on a lounge chair, nose deep in _‘The Shining’_. Nayeon wasn’t really surprised. She hadn’t expected she would spend her time here. Jeongyeon per usual looked effortlessly beautiful.

Her school polo undone at the top few buttons, and tie hanging around her neck loosely. Nayeon grabbed the book she had been eyeing and sat down across from the other girl. Jeongyeon’s attention never turns away from her book.

“Hey Jeongyeon!” She announces herself.

“Jesus!-” Jeongyeon jumped at her loudness. “You can’t just shout at a girl who’s reading a horror story.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so jumpy.” Nayeon laughed. 

“I didn’t expect you to be a _Pretty Little Liars_ fan.” Jeongyeon glared at her, a small smile on her lips. Eyes scanning the yellow book over. 

“I’ve been recommended this book and I saw that it was here. So i’m gonna buy it to see how good it is.”

“Read a bit of it first.” 

“I will, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t, now shh.” Jeongyeon goes back to reading. 

Nayeon smiles and opens her book, ready to see what all the fuss was about. It’s decent so far, but she doesn’t read much. He eyes trailing to Jeongyeon across from her, not even aware Nayeon was staring.

“Jeong.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jeongyeon seems confused as to why she’s apologizing. 

“About Dami.” 

“What—Oh.. _oh_. Don’t worry, that’s something she should apologize for. You don’t control her actions.” The short haired girl shakes her head. 

“I guess.” 

“It’s fine Nayeon, really I promise.” 

“You gonna be here tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Nayeon found herself either at the bookstore or club. Either with Jeongyeon or getting close with other people. Dami and her patched things up, but she still seemed different. 

Of course they talked, but her girlfriend said she was tired from trying to impress college scouts. But Nayeon started becoming suspicious. Dami was hanging out a little _too_ much with this girl. Nayeon didn’t know who she was, but of course she trusts Dami.

Well maybe..Dami was kind of a player before Nayeon. It didn’t matter though, not at the moment. She paid attention to Dahyun, who was showing her how to use the big Dj thingy which she said was called the ‘odyssey’.

It was just before opening of the club, Nayeon was considering getting a job. At both the club and the bookstore. Moonbyul and Yongsun both offered, it felt nice.

It was a getaway, _they_ were her getaway, _she_ was her getaway. Jeongyeon had opened up a lot more, the school meal club was her babies. It was obvious with her smile as she watched Dahyun rant to Nayeon.

Tonight Moonbyul let the younger girls take off, she and others who could fill in. Tzuyu had grown particularly fond of Nayeon. She believed Nayeon’s aura was uplifting.

“And when I turn this doo-hickey here it’ll boost bass?” Nayeon questions. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Interesting.” She hums. 

“Let’s go head to that diner I was talking about.” Jeongyeon suggested. 

“Okay cool.” 

They get up to leave and make sure to ask Moonbyul, Hwasa, Yongsun, and Wheein if they want anything. None of them do, so they carpool in Dahyun’s mercedes. 

The car is filled with light hearted conversation and laughter. Nayeon loves the new friends she’s made. It’s not long when they end up at the diner. 

Everyone gets out walking towards the doors. Jeongyeon gets to the door and her stomach drops. Inside is Dami—with another girl. In a heated liplock in one of the booths. 

“Uh you know what? There’s another one we can go to let’s go.” She tries to evade. The others see it, and instantly panic. Nayeon is completely oblivious. 

“What? We’re already here.” Nayeon giggles but Jeongyeon’s steps in front. “Uhm..move?” 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” 

They start a little pivot contest and Nayeon finally gets past Jeongyeon. An awkward giggle falling off her lips. But the other girls do the same thing.

“L-Let’s go somewhere else.” Chaeyoung pushes but Nayeon rolls her eyes.

“Why are you all being weird suddenly? Is this a dynamic?” It’s too late, Nayeon walks inside. And Jeongyeon pulls on her arm.

“Nayeon maybe we should—.” 

“Dami?” Nayeon’s voice cracks. She feels her heart shatter in her chest at the sight. Her girlfriend kissing the girl—who she had been suspicious about. 

“N-Nayeon?” Dami looks at her, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Lets go Nayeon.” Jeongyeon doesn’t touch her at first. But she does and Nayeon hides in her chest. 

They exit the diner and Dami yells after Nayeon. Following them into the parking lot. Nayeon doesn’t answer until they reach Dahyun’s car. 

“Nayeon, baby wait! It’s—she means nothing to me!” Dami pleads her case. Nayeon pulls away from Jeongyeon’s chest with a watery laugh. 

“Bullshit! Then why are you with her? God i’m so stupid! I had my suspicions, but I trusted you!” She yells.

Dami looks remorseful, it’s evident in her watery eyes. Maybe it was a mistake, but it doesn’t excuse anything. She’s a piece of shit.

“Please let's just go talk about this okay?! Please baby, let’s talk.” 

“Fuck you. Leave me alone.” 

“Nayeon—.” She didn't finish, this took everyone by surprise. Jeongyeon is shocked. Tzuyu sends a clean punch to Dami’s jaw, knocking her down. 

Nayeon gasps, and Tzuyu stands over the dazed jock. She looks terrifying, Dami looks terrified. 

“She said leave her alone.” Tzuyu deadpans and turns to walk away. “Lets go.” 

Jeongyeon helps Nayeon into the car. Dahyun follows Jeongyeon’s directions and they arrive at Nayeon's house in about fifteen minutes. 

“S-Stay with me please.” Nayeon sounds small. 

“Of course.” 

The others bid a silent goodbye and Nayeon hands Jeongyeon the keys. She unlocks the door and they trudge up the stairs. Jeongyeon sends a quick text to Jihyo for her to come over. 

She helps Nayeon sit on the couch and holds her as she cries. Jihyo doesn’t take long, stumbling out of Sunmi’s car. Her hair disheveled, and her—Sunmi’s shirt messily buttoned to cover her chest. 

“What happened?” Jihyo walks in. Nayeon looks up at her and starts sobbing even louder. Nayeon is really happy her mom is out on business. 

“D-Dami cheated on me.” She wails and Jihyo hugs her.

“Nayeon. I’m so sorry.” Jihyo coos and holds Nayeon tightly. Jihyo mouths ‘I got it’.

Jeongyeon walks out of the house, her heart heavy. When she looks up, she sees the maknaes standing outside leaning against the car. 

“She’s gonna be okay...in a while.” 

“I’m sorry for punching Dami.” Tzuyu looks at her. 

“Don't be, you beat me to it.” 

“You had your hands full.” The younger girl shrugs. 

“Come on kiddo, let’s go get you home so you can ice that hand.” Jeongyeon pats Tzuyu’s back and they take off. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Nayeon to get over it. Ignoring Dami wasn’t hard. And Sua—Dami’s friend picked up all of Dami’s belongings. She and their other friends weren’t aware of the cheating; it was clear in their faces when Nayeon told them. 

Nayeon ended up getting a job at the bookstore, and occupied her mind with that. Her time was mostly spent there or with Jeongyeon. There’s another issue, Nayeon finally admitted she always had a thing for Jeongyeon.

But it felt so _wrong_ , she didn’t want it to seem like she was using her. Because she wasn’t, and she knows how people are. If she walks in with Jeongyeon, everyone will assume she's a rebound.

She was caught in this war inside her head. Pursue Jeongyeon or just leave it. Now was not the time for that, especially with Jeongyeon right in front of her. Sipping on a milkshake.

They were sitting on the bed of her truck, Jeongyeon had pushed her to try fries and milkshakes. Which meant dipping the fry into the shake. It was actually good, really good. 

The truck parked right beside the store. Jeongyeon was talking about mechanics, Nayeon didn’t understand. She still listened though. Even if it made no sense. 

“I’m probably boring you with that car stuff..”Jeongyeon turns and sees Nayeon staring at her. “Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face—.”

Nayeon doesn’t know what came over her, but she leaned in kissing Jeongyeon. She just looked so pretty—wait. Jeongyeon kissed back and when she did Nayeon got a grip. 

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too.” 

“Wait—.”

“That was wrong. A mistake.” They slipped past her lips. No taking them back.

“ _Mistake_?” Jeongyeon looked hurt. 

“I was—.” 

“Using me?” 

“No—.”

“Forget it.” Jeongyeon got up grabbing her jacket. She was gone before Nayeon could even process it. 

She felt guilty, so fucking guilty as Jeongyeon walked away. Opposite of the club, Nayeon called out to her. Getting no response. Jeongyeon never came back to the club that night. 

For a week she evaded Nayeon, and screened her calls. It was frustrating. So damn frustrating because she didn’t want Jeongyeon thinking she was being used any longer. 

She admits she was also scared. Nayeon doesn’t want to give her all like she did with Dami. And it is all for nothing. Just a waste of time. But for Jeongyeon she was ready to face it.

Nayeon walked through the club, her heart beating fast as she spotted Jeongyeon sitting at the bar. Scrolling mindlessly through her phone. She was anxious, Nayeon had talked to Jihyo about it.

She was going to tell Jeongyeon she was crushing _into_ her. That she was so into her that it made Nayeon dizzy. Jeongyeon was all she could think about. All she ever wanted to think about.

As Nayeon was about to walk towards Jeongyeon when a taller figure stepped in front of her. She wasn’t pleased to see it was Dami. 

“I’m not gonna ask for you to take me back. I’m truly—.”

“Shh, later.” Nayeon pressed two fingers to her lips. 

She doesn’t know if the universe was finally on her side. But _Star_ started playing, just as Jeongyeon looked up at her. This time she didn’t try to avoid her or walk away.

_You're in my mind when I'm asleep_

_I'm seeing stars sinking these dreams_

_I don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else_

Jeongyeon looks at her, eyes dark and a curious expression. Funny story..Jeongyeon found out from Jihyo a few days ago the real reason Nayeon kissed her. And it wasn’t because she was using her, she actually _liked_ her.

_I'm in your mind, you're in my dreams_

_I'm freaking out, I don't wanna leave_

_So selfishly, I want you and nobody else_

The only reason she hadn’t said anything was because she wanted Nayeon to come to her. Damn did it take that fool forever. Nayeon hadn’t left her mind since the kiss, she wanted more.

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose my head_

_Fight it, I do, I do_

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose all my mind_

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Jeongyeon looks straight at her. Seeing the way Nayeon’s confidence starts to deplete. 

“I’m sorry—So sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss—well I did but—it wasn’t a mistake!” Nayeon stumbles over her words. 

“Slow down.” 

“I wasn’t using you. You weren’t a rebound. I kissed you because I like you. I always have, you’re different. A good kind of different—and if you wanna hate me then I understand. I deserve it.”

“I don’t hate you. And I forgive you. I already knew you were coming to apologize.” Jeongyeon admits. 

Nayeon pauses, and her mouth drops open. She smacks Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and the other girl just laughs.

“What the hell! You had me feeling like shit!” Nayeon yells.

“I wanted you to grow some balls and talk to me yourself.”

_Starlight, starlight_

_We keep shining in my mind_

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

_I'm singing, starlight, starlight_

_Us against the sunrise_

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

Jeongyeon grabs her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. They stand in front of each other, Jeongyeon staring down at her. Nayeon doesn’t make a move,so Jeongyeon does.

“I hope you know, I like you too. I’ve always liked you. You’re beautiful, kind, and so much more.” 

Nayeon’s breath hitches when she feels Jeongyeon touch their hands. She had her hands at her sides, palms down. Jeongyeon turns her palms to face up, before touching her own against them. 

_These nights go by, they're falling fast_

_Here in a moment, gone in a flash_

_I'd stop the world to know everything is okay_

She guides their hands so they sit above Nayeon’s shoulders and at Jeongyeon’s. Jeongyeon doesn’t lace their fingers, their hands are the same size, it’s cute she thinks.

_'Cause we're running and running, it makes me nervous_

_We're almost for sure, but we've scratched the surface_

_So close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away_

“You’re running. I’m not out to hurt you. I’m here to _love_ you.” Jeongyeon admits and sees Nayeon’s eyes flicker.

“Love me?” 

“Mhm, every part of you. If you let me.”

Their foreheads touched, and Nayeon had never felt so at a loss for words. She always had a snarky comeback, but this time there was nothing. Her mind blanked, all she could think about was the smell of Jeongyeon’s fruity breath. 

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose my head_

_Fight it, I do, I do_

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose all my mind_

_Starlight, starlight_

_We keep shining in my mind_

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

_I'm singing, starlight, starlight_

_Us against the sunrise_

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

Their air grew thick, their noses brushed. Jeongyeon laced their fingers together. Pulling Nayeon’s hands to settle on the broad shoulders. Wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s slim waist after. 

_Close to me, you are all of me_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

Nayeon’s heart was beating out of her chest. Slowly they swayed. Jeongyeon keeping their foreheads touching. She was waiting for Nayeon. 

“Come on goody-two shoes. Kiss me.” 

_'Cause we're running and running, it makes me nervous_

_We're almost for sure, but we've scratched the surface_

_So close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away_

With every ounce of confidence and courage _(she’s glad she wore her new flavored lip gloss)_ she kissed her. Tugging Jeongyeon by her neck, so their lips could meet. Tatsing the drink Jeongyeon was drinking at the bar. It’s mind blowing and leg weakening, unlike any kiss she’s ever had.

_Starlight, starlight_

_We keep shining in my mind_

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

When air is necessary they pull away. Keeping their foreheads touching. Neither wanting to be even an inch apart again. 

_Close to me, you are all of me_

“I’ll let you.” Nayeon whispers breathlessly, trying to chase Jeongyeon’s lips for another kiss. “All of me.” 

“All of you?” Jeongyeon whispers back pulling Nayeon undeniably closer.

“If you let me.” 

_She let’s her._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS:
> 
> MAGO- Gfriend 
> 
> Blue Hour- TXT
> 
> Star- Loona


End file.
